Bonnet
Bonnet is an enemy introduced in the Custom Night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is the female counterpart of Bon-Bon. She is voiced by Becky E. Shrimpton. Behavior ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' In the Custom Night DLC, Bonnet will appear in the office at random intervals and begin walking across the screen, if one is playing a preset where she is active. The player must click her nose before she completes the walk, or she will duck down out of view and soon attack resulting in a game over. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Bonnet returns as a secret enemy in Ultimate Custom Night. Instead of being customizable, Bonnet is randomly spawned in by Dee Dee or Shadow Dee Dee. Bonnet behaves exactly like she does in Sister Location, where the player must click on her nose before she makes it across the office. Failure to do this will result in a jumpscare, followed by the game over screen with Bonnet giggling in the background. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Bonnet appears during Funtime Freddy's level. She will either emerge from one of two sets of draws (one set on the left and one on the right) or from the closet behind the player. Shine the flashlight on her to keep her away, but if she or Bon-Bon jumpscare the player, it will only act as distraction and will not result in an game over. History Bonnet's existence remains a mystery, as she is not seen in the rest of the game outside of the Custom Night. It can be assumed that she may be an old or unused model of Bon-Bon that is simply lying around in the building, but it is likely she is not intended to fit in the story at all, as the Custom Night is not canon. Appearance Bonnet appears as a small rabbit hand puppet with bright pink coloring and duller pink on her chest, ears, and nose. She wears a red bow tie and has a few black buttons affixed to her chest. She also has a small black nose, round red cheeks, and a set of white square teeth with the miniature animatronic endoskeleton teeth showing from behind. She also has lime green eyes. Gallery Bonnet just walkin' through.gif|Bonnet walking. Bonnet ded.gif|Bonnet after the player clicks on her nose. Bonnet Jumpscare.gif|Bonnet's jumpscare. BonnetImage.png Trivia *Her jumpscare animation is just a recolored version of Bon-Bon's. *Bonnet is very similar to Phantom Freddy from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Both first appear walking from the right side, and then attacking the player. However, Phantom Freddy ducks down before popping out while jumpscaring the player, unlike Bonnet. *Her scream is the same one as Ballora, Bon-Bon, and Ennard. *Bonnet was one of the surprise bonus characters of Ultimate Custom Night, along with Nightmare Chica, Plushtrap, Lolbit, Minireenas , Shadow Bonnie, and Fredbear. *It is unknown if Bonnet belonged to any animatronic, considering that Bon-Bon was attached to Funtime Freddy. **It could be that Bonnet serves as a replacement for Bon-Bon. *After completing a night in the Sister Location’s Custom Night, a voice line can be heard saying "Take me with you". This voice seemingly doesn't belong to Bidybab, due to having a different voice, so it could be that this voice belongs to Bonnet. External links *Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki. *FNaF Sister Location Wiki. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Possessed Objects Category:Amoral Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Contradictory Category:Comic Relief Category:Indie/Doujin Villains